Is Goku so pro nice?
by RPQ
Summary: A story wandering if Goku is so good and nice
1. Chinese Peanuts

**A.n** Hi everybody! RPQ here. I recently got back into DBZ after a long spell of not liking it. First DBZ fic. Got idea from a dream which had me in hysterics. Timeline; after Buu. Fingers crossed 4 you too! This may or may not be a oneshot. DEPENDES ON POPULARITY. R and R folks!

Is Goku so pro nice?

Right then well after Buu the gang all decided to throw a big party at Goku's place. As a result Chi-Chi was out getting the food.

"Chi I'm HUNGRY!! Oh must be out. In that case me and Vegeta will start early."

Goku poofs off using Instant Transmission to Vegeta's GR room where he is blasting robots to the tune of DragonForce's Through The Fire And Flames

"VEGETA! Oh Vege-"

"Watch out cause I'm going to turn you into spare parts you toaster!!"

"Where?! What toast?"

"KAKAROT! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you early for the party!"

"What party?"

"The one at my house to celebrate killing Buu!"

"I'm not going!"

"Oh yes you are!"

At this Goku grabs Vegeta's arm and IT's to the living room where the snacks where prepared

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! There's no fried cheese!"

"So?"

"I need fried cheese! And the Brie has tomatoes in it! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ummm Kakarot? Are you ok?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"Well the peanuts are Chinese! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

At this Goku seems to go Ozaru as his musulces start bulging well beyond SSJ3. After stopping just before the Ozaru fur comes Goku starts spinning like a top till he turns into a VERY heavy rock star. And then Twisted Sister song We're not gonna take it comes on and Goku nicks a huge guitar and plays a power chord that…

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

… sends Vegeta flying through the wall to the garden floor.(yes I nicked that. It is discussed in the disclaimer at the bottom) Then Vegeta comes back in in time to see Goku singing to Fight for your Right To Party by the Beastie Boys

"You wake up late for school man you don't wanna go 

You ask you mom, "Please?" but she still says, "No!" 

You missed two classes and no homework 

But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerk 

You gotta fight for your right to party 

You pops caught you smoking and he said, "No way!" 

That hypocrite smokes two packs a day 

Man, living at home is such a drag..," 

By this line Goku goes back to normal to find a half-startled half-furious Vegeta in Super Sayia-jin 2 mode about to do the Final Flash

"Now Vegeta don't do anything too hasty!"

"Hasty? HASTY? All right now your finished! FINAL FLASH!"

The house blows up and rebuilds itself

"Sorry Vegeta"

By now they both faint from exhaustion and fall asleep hugging each other. Cue Gohan

"Guys anyone here…. WHA?!"

Wait a sec this would be the best blackmail photo!

After taking the photo Gohan bursts into hysterics as well as everybody else who have shown up by now. This of course wakes them up

"Uhhh wa happened? AGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

"Must beat Kakarot…. AGGGGH!"

"Give us the camera guys!!"

And cue the benny hill music

And so ends another normal day in the world of the Z fighters

A.N Well what do you think? Constructive Criticism is helpful. Now for the Disclaimer. GO GOTEN!

RPQ dosent own Twisted Sister or their songs, same for Beastie Boys and DragonForce, DBZ or the benny hill music. BYE!

R and R folks!


	2. Anaesthetic

**A.N ****Hi guys! I thought of this idea when lying on a hospital trolley for something I didn't need. GOKU WITH ANASTHETIC! Timeline: before Baby but after Buu.**

**P.S HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!(may 12****th**

**IS GOKU SO PRO NICE PART 2: GOKU WITH ANASTHETIC **

Goku has some cancerous lumps on his back so he has to go to the hospital.

"Ok Mr Son here is some sleepy gas. It's called anaesthetic. It means you won't feel the surgeons."

"AH! NEEDLES! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait. Me no feel needle?"

"No"

"YAHOO! Do it then."

"Ok"

When he has the gas put into the mouth thing Goku's eyes look like red moons and then turn into multi-coloured swirls.

"Wait. I'm awake here."

"Oh hang on. This isn't anaesthetic, it's new car smell. Sorry"

"No prob."(After this Goku starts singing some Finnish song I can't understand and then blacks out.)

INSIDE GOKU'S BRAIN

Goku sees SSJ3 Gotenks and Fat Janemba singing Jollity Farm by the Bonzo Dog Do Dah Band

30 seconds later

"AH! STOP! GOD HELP ME!"(I actually think it's funny)

They carry on playing.

"STOP OR DIE!"

Goku powers to SSJ3

(Serious voice) "I… MEAN… IT!"

They carry on

"That's it!" (Goku tries to Dragon Fist them but goes straight through them)

"Hey" "485K!"(Numbers cover swear words)

Goku tries all his other attacks, fails and starts crying

"Why… Can't … I... BEAT… THEM!"

Suddenly they scream

"Wait. Thinking hurts them. In that case"

Goku starts singing Hard Rock Hallelujah by the 2006 Finnish Eurovision Song contest group (no it's not the same song from earlier) and they explode

Next Queen show up and sing Princes of the Universe (the song for Highlander)

"Cool!"(He starts singing along)

Suddenly he hears screaming and wakes up

"Look!"

Goku is strangling the surgeons in SSJ3

"Wha!"(He lets go)

"What happened?"

"We started and you went weird and sang in some made up language and beat us up."

(The made up language is Sayian for all the thickos out there)

"Whoa sorry"

"We couldn't get rid of the lumps."

(Clueless attitude) "You gonna try again?"

"NO 485K20 WAY!"(They jump out the window and into a top security anti sayian prison)

"Ah well" (He starts singing Through The Fire And Flames by Dragon Force

END

A.N Well/10?

Time for disclaimer. GO GOTENKS!

Gotenks: RPQ doesn't own DBZ, The Bonzo Dog Do Dah Band, Queen, Dragon Force, The FINNISH BANDS THAT SANG THOSE Weird songs or any of the songs. But he has Jollity Farm, Princes Of The Universe and T t F A F on a cd.

Me: Yep. BYE!


	3. Work Excusesguest starring Scaramanga

**A.N ****Hi guys. How u doing? Not much to say apart from enjoy. SO ENJOY! **

**Fransisco Scaramanga: Hey! You forget to apologise for the delay!**

**Me: Oh yeah! Sorry everyone. I've been busy with Youtube vids and then I went to Paris. My Youtube account is SonicDoctor. Wait, Weren't Gotenks and Vegeta doing that job?**

**Scaramanga: I bribed them to quit.**

**Me: Why? And what about Nick Nack?**

**Scaramanga: I want a turn! And Nick Nack pissed me off. But he had a funny voice.**

**He sure did. Time for the chapter. ENJOY! (Again)**

**Timeline: Whenever you want.(I like having it just before the androids.)**

**PRESENTING **

**GOKU'S JOB EXCUSES**

**One day Goku**** got a job. Another day he didn't want to go so he faked being ill. **

**Goku: Chi, Why can't I get a day off?**

**Chi-Chi: Cause, it's against the law. **

**Goku: What's 'the law'?**

**Chi: It's, uh never mind. You just can't.**

**Goku:(very drawn out) Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

**Chi: SHUT UP AND GO TO WORK! Or you'll wish you were never born, Son Goku.**

**Goku:(cluelessly) Why?**

**Chi-Chi: Don't you worry about it, Goku. JUST GO TO WORK!**

**Goku:(out loud) Ok. (In his head) not bloody likely!**

**Luckily for Goku Chi-Chi had to go to work before him. After she had gone Goku called his boss, Mr Zendas. **

**Goku:(While coughing violently) Exc-use me, M-r Zend-as. It's Gok-u, I don't feel very g-ood. Bad cou-ghing bug. **

**Zendas:(Unconvinced) Really, Goku? Have you been round anyone who had it recently?**

**Goku: Noooo but I re-all-y don't f-ee-l g-ood. **

**Zendas: Whatever, Goku. **

**3 Hours later**

**Zendas: GOKU! WHY AREN'T YOU AT WORK!**

**Goku: I think this song should explain why. **

**He puts on The Reflex by Duran Duran **

**Goku: Oops, wrong song. Ah, here we are. Good old Murphy's bricks. **

**Zendas: WHAT?!**

**But Goku can't hear him over the song. **

"

Whilst working on the fourteenth floor  
Some bricks I had to clear  
But to toss them down from such a height  
Was not a good idea  
The foreman wasn't very pleased  
He is an awkward sod  
And he said I had to cart them  
Down the ladder in my hod

Well moving all these bricks by hand  
It was so very slow  
So I hoisted up a barrel  
And secured the rope below  
But in my haste to do the job  
I was to blind to see  
That a barrel full of building bricks  
Was heavier than me

And so when I untied the rope  
The barrell fell like lead  
But clinging tightly to the rope  
I started up instead  
I shot up like a rocket  
'til to my dismay I found  
That half way up I met  
The bloody barrell coming down

The force of this collision  
Halfway down the office block  
Caused multiple abrasions  
And a nasty case of shock  
Still clinging tightly to the rope  
I fell towards the ground  
And landed on the broken bricks  
The barrell had scattered round

I lay there bleeding on the ground  
I thought I'd passed the worst  
But the barrell hit the pulley wheel  
And then the bottom burst  
A shower of bricks rained down on me  
I didn't have a hope  
As I lay there bleeding on the ground  
I let go of the bloody rope

_**Zendas: WHAT?! YOU'RE FIRED!**_

**Goku: Finally! YOU SUCK!**

**After Chi-Chi comes back in she spots Goku dancing to and singing Boom Boom Japan from the Initial D anime**

**Chi-Chi: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKU! Did you quit work?**

**Goku:(scared) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. I got fired. **

**Chi-Chi:(Very camly) What for?**

**Goku:(steeling himself to run) Using that Murphy's Bricks song to explain why I was at home.**

**Chi: What? Goku, do you remember my old friend the frying pan of doom?**

**Goku:(backing away slowly) Yeeeeeeeessssssss?**

**Chi-Chi: Well, she wants to get reacquainted with your head! SO START RUNNING!**

**Goku:(running like hell) YES MA'M! AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**The next day**

**At the breakfast table.**

**Gohan: What did Dad do?**

**Goku:(With pan sized dents all over body) You don't wanna know. **

**A.N ****So? Is that any good? Or is it as crap as Casino Royale? Yes I hate that film.**

**Scaramanga: Let's just do the Disclaimer. **

**Me: Ok.**

**Scaramanga: RPQ doesn't own DBZ, James Bond, Casino Royale, Me, Initial D, Boom Boom Japan, Murphy's Bricks, Noel Murphy, Duran Duran or The Reflex.**

**Me: Yep. See ya people! R&R!**


	4. A little note

_**A LITTLE NOTE. THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Me**Attiention Fic Fans. I am begining to write down the crazy dreams I have as a story.

I have written down the "Essintial info" chapter so if you want so R&R and tell me if you want me to put it up. It would be called "The Life Of Mana Hotaru Marter"

Bye!


	5. The F1 driver

A.N

Me: Hi folks. I'm basing this on a Stephen Fry sketch from the guilty program. I may have the wording wrong so bare with me.

Mana: If you want a series of DBZ mimicks of famous sketches then tell us, ok?

Sy: (Training with Mystic Gohan in SSJ4 state) Otherwise you'll end up dead. Really.

Me: Sketch time.

IS GOKU SO PRO NICE 4

Timeline: Whenever you want

Note that I have nothing personal against the French.

???????????????????????????? – Sketch is over and artistic licence starts)

Goku with the formula one driver

One day Goku got a job as a F1 interviewer. His first interviewee was some French guy called Mathias Lupe. Lupe had just been forced to pull out of the race in Japan because his car's engine blew up.

Goku: So hello Mathias, we all saw what just happened. Can you elaborate for us?

Mathias(in drab voice very slowly) Well the engine had been malfunctioning in qualifying but it was supposedly fixed for this race.

Goku: Well how difficult was it to drive?

Mathias: Umm it was very difficult and the car kept swerving on the corners and I eventually just gave up.

Goku: No it didn't

M: What?

G: No it didn't swerve on the corners.

M: Oh well the radio in my helmet was playing up and I kept picking up the Country and Western channel.

Mathias's Boss: It was not!

G: What?

M's B: It was not malfunctioning. You were answering me back! You just love to complain.

G:(Getting more aggressive with each word) So let me get this straight. You are paid millions of pounds per race, you can have sex with anyone you want and all you do is MOAN! ARE YOU ARSING WELL HAPPY, YOU DISMAL MOANING FRENCH TWAT!? (Slaps Mathias in SSJ mode) DIE!

(Boom Boom Japan from the Initial D anime plays on the loudspeakers)

5 hours later

Goku: (Over Mathias' corpse) DIE DIE DIE!

Gohan dressed as commentator: And we leave it there………

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Verdict?


End file.
